How Allstar Weekend came to be
by torypy3
Summary: how allstar weekend first met all the way back in kindergarten, rated K  and M for later in the story
1. Chapter 1meeting for the first time

How Allstar Weekend came to be

Five year old Zach Porter walked into his kindergarten class, "mommy, this looks like the funnest place ever!" Zach said, his mother smiled, "Well you have fun honey, and I'll be here to pick you up after, I love you"," love you too mommy" he stated, he ran into the room, the first thing he saw was a little boy crying in the corner, he walked over to the little kid and said "what's wrong, are you ok?" the kid looked up and said, "I'm scared", "well a lot of kids are scared, you're not alone" Zach replied, the teary boy smiled, "I'm Cameron", "and I'm Zach" then the teacher called attention to the class "hello class i'm , now please come and sit down on the carpet, so Zach and Cameron walked over and sat down, started to speak "so this year we will be very busy!" she walked over to the cabinet and pulled out some seeds and soil, "we will be planting our own flowers! doesn't that sound fun?" The class loved the idea! So the teacher finished talking and the class went back to playtime. Zach saw this one boy with dreadlocks, and zach wanted the toy that the other boy was playing with, so he went up to the other kid, and said "can i have that toy?" the little boy said "no, its mine". So zach punched that little boy right in the face took the toy and left, meanwhile wi=hile the teacher was yelling at Zach, cameron came up to this one little boy with blackish hair and darkish skin, who was eating a sandwich,"may i have some of that sandwich?" cameron asked, before the other kid could answer, cameron grabbed the sandwich and ran away, Both Zach and Cameron were put in a time out. After their time out they went up to the two boys and apoligized, the two boys accepted the apology, and introduced themselves as Nathan and Mikey!

and there is the firsy chapter! hope you guys liked it! R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2 mikeys secret

How allstar weekend came to be chapter two- Mikey's secret

It was a regular day in Mrs. Johnson's kindergarten class, until Mikey came in, when he came in he walked up to Cameron, and when Cameron looked at him, he saw a black eye! 'Mikey, what happened?" Cameron asked with concern, "oh um, I just fell down the stairs" Mikey answered, "I never knew stairs could do THAT much damage!" Cameron said with more concern! "Well, I have a big staircase!" answered Mikey; Cameron just gave in and believed him.

After school, Mikey walked up to his front door, and took a deep breath and prepared himself for the pain he was about to endure, he opened the door and was pulled into the house by his hair, he father threw him on the floor and started kicking him, Mikey screamed out in pain, "oh suck it up you little baby" his father screamed, then punched Mikey in the face, tears were streaming down Mikey's face now, he couldn't stand this pain! Then his father grabbed the belt, Mikey tried to run away, but his father pulled him back, and started whipping Mikey's back with the belt, "DAD STOP!" Mikey screamed, "SHUT UP!" his father shot back! His father dragged him to the kitchen, and cranked the stove on high, then took Mikey's shoe off, lifted him up, and set Mikey's foot on the stove, and Mikey screamed with pain! 'MAKE ME MY DINNER!" his father screamed, "but dad I don't know how to cook!" All of a sudden there were police sirens coming from outside the house, then there was a knock at the door, and the police came running in, put Mr. Martinez in handcuffs, and took him to jail while the doctor looked at Mikey's bruises and burns, then Cameron, Zach, and Nathan, came running into the house, and ran right over to Mikey, "Mikey why didn't you tell us?" Cameron asked, "I was afraid, my dad told me that if I told anyone, he would kill me" Mikey answered with tears in his eyes. "Well my mom said you can stay with us" Cameron told Mikey, "Yes, I would love that thank you so much Cameron!" mikey exclaimed with a huge smile on his face! So all the boys went to Cameron's house and watched Dino Dan and ate brownies! Zach and Nate went home after a few hours, while Cameron and Mikey hopped up the stairs to bed, then Cameron's mother read them a story, and then they fell fast asleep.


End file.
